The Teen Justice League Book Series
by sydney.jones.902
Summary: Superboy finds his lost,twin sister Supergirl, Korra-El. They discover Superman is not the only one Cadmas had clone, they clone the whole league. Discovered the adventures of the Teen Justice League.
1. Chapter 1

Superboy finds his lost,twin sister Supergirl, Korra-El. They discover Superman is not the only one Cadmas had clone, they clone the who league. Discovered the adventures of the Teen Justice League. 


	2. Book 1 Power of Two

Superboy was awoken in a pod, he had idea how he got in there, he could move.

When finally awake, he was in his room.

"Ever since I left my pod, it been coming again and again, like someone's calling me, but who, and why?"

Superboy, Miss Martian, Garfield and Lagoon Boy are going to meet up in in South America, at the northeast border of the jungle.

They were going to put trackers around the jungle so a group from the Justice League, until then they must stay put.

Superboy feels something, like he's been here before.

"This place was my home, but how?" he said to himself.

A spiked line was glowing on his left arm, from the tip of the palm of his hand to the tip of his elbow.

"Hey Angelfish, what's wring with him?" La'gaan asked.

"I don't know, Conner is there something wrong?" she asked.

He looked around he felt like something was calling him from the Justice League terms.

Then a something inside Superboy's body began to glow, so did his eyes growing red.

He was walking into the jungle and he going to find out what was calling him, but he was yanked back by Man of Steel.

"Conner, what are doing?!" Superman asked.

"Do you hear that, did you felt like something or someone was calling you, I now this sounds crazy but there's something calling to me I just know." Superboy explained.

"Conner if there is something or someone is calling, will it." Superman explained.

The Team sleep thorough the night, Superboy woke-up to see he was in a pod he tried to free himself but he frozen, education facts flow in his minds, like before his liberation.

They went in the jungle, but that didn't stop Superboy.

The Team made a camp, and went to bed, but pack his stuff and left in the jungle. He walk as the scar glow more and more.

The scar led him to an old sight of an explosion.

"What could have happened?" he said to himself.

He looked around to see something glowing.

"Hello?"

A pod had girl his age appeared with a similar blue scar on her right arm.

She was in a solar suit, with Superman's "S" in blue.

He open the pod, but was ready for a fight.

She opened her eyes.

Then a smoke-bomb came in and them both out.

They found them selves in a large pod.

"Well, well look who's up." Lex Luthor coming from the shadows.

"Lex Luthor, release us and I'll let you live." Superboy demanded

"But why would I do that, it's a reunion, can't you tell?"

They mark glow even more.

"Your arm is glowing." he said.

"Your's too." she replied.

"I'm Superboy"

"I'm Supergirl."

They hold each other hands but of their same attracted them somehow.

"So this means?"Superboy asked.

"Your my?" Supergirl said

"We're twins."they both said.

"So we're both created by DNA from Superman and nanites?" Supergirl said.

"Nanites?" Superboy said.

"Well, sure, but Superboy was also had a human donor, robbing his full krypntonain powers: no flight, no heat-vision, etc."

"You're part human?" she asked.

"Yes, obliviously your were made a full kryponite or possibly the human donor we've been looking."

Supergirl float to the ceiling and tried to lift the top off.

"No good." she said.

Lex left.

"Well, look at the time my children, it's time for bed, goodnight." he said.

"The marks, if Lex probably doesn't know about them." Superboy said.

They hold the hands together, with their marks glowing they punch a hole and escaped.

"We have no idea how down we are, but if we could find the elevator." Superboy said.

"They found it.

Supergirl floated Superboy to the top, but he was starting to fly on his own.

"I'm, i'm flying." he said.

they stopped.

"I never ever fly, how can I fly now?" he asked.

"Supergirl, look out." he pushed her into the near-by floor, just before the elevator went down.

They ran into a dead end.

"Somehow, Superboy I'm surprised, hack our cameras, security, and code doors." Lex Luthor said.

The twins went thorough the vents.

"Listen" Supergirl said.

"Genomorphs, they're int the vents, hurry." Superboy said.

They made it out.

"Don't worry, I just hacked their motion sensor." he said. " My friend Nightwing has been teaching from time to time."

"Now let's get out of here."

They manages to escaped from Lex Luthor reach but, not the league's term.

"There something I found that you might want to see." Supergirl's said.

She show him to a door, leading to the only thing the the explosion, didn't not destroy.

"This lab has genetic security system, it will show itself to only the ones that work and created hear."Supergirl said

"Makes sense." Superboy said.

She held a globe.

"This a global clone tracker and these are communicators. I think are creators were trying to make a league of hero to replace the team called the Justice League, it's not getting any other signals besides ours."

"Yeah but who?"Superboy asked.

"Beats me?". she replied.

"There someone I want you to meet. They went to camp.

"Sphere this is my twin sister Supergirl, Supergirl this is the New Genesis Sphere, she bonded with me."

"Well hello."

"Hey there must be more nanite clones in the lab, Sphere come."

They pack useful anything they could find: medicine, weapons, and supplies.

She did as told.

"Hey look, there a base for us all around the world, Star city, Gotham City, Metropolis everyplace with of without superheroes"

"Like the Team?"

"More like a Teen Justice League, for know we'll keep a secret." he said holding a communicator.

"Sphere. Zeta-tube this to the remains of the lab to these coordinates."

Superboy show Supergirl to Mount Justice.

"Recongize, Supergirl T02, authorized Superboy T01"

"Well, what do you think?"

"It's huge."

Supergirl slept in the same room her brother did.

He left her borrow some of his clothes, and Artemis' old belt from the bag out of her room.


	3. Book 2 The League gets Schooled

A month has pass and the Justice League has discovered nothing, meanwhile Superboy and Supergirl and already settle in there new base.

The clones they found were from Project Justice League.

"Well what do you think?" she said showing their new costumes.

"Awesome" and so is this place." Superboy said. "Now the Team can't recognize me and still be known as Superboy."

The two meet up with the other clones in the meeting hall.

"Attendance, we maybe you clones but we do bring something to the table strength, stealth, intelligence whatever. This Sphere, she will tell which mission who and where are going, I will those choose those missions, far you'll stay here, Screamer the nanite clone of Black Canary will be charge of training. We must work together, there was a time when our father Superman thought he solve all Earth's problem alone, but he couldn't and soon the he and small group founded the Justice League. Will be soon, not today or tomorrow, but we can't always depend on our mentor, soon we need to take places and that's why we need to stand and we to stand now. Are you with?!" Superboy explained just like his father would.

"Yes" The all agreed. One a day, broken bridge during the morning rush hour Superman was on his way only to see his son use some of kind telekinetic power to save the day with Girlwonder and Supergirl.

The girls flew off, then Superman went to talk to Superboy.

"Superboy, We need to-."

"Not now Superman, Yes this Superboy, Archer slow down, What's attacking Star City on my way. Sorry, Superman, duty calls." he flew off.

"Wait Superboy, when did that boy started fly, and who were those girls, why did one of them look like.."

"It's wasn't me." Wonder Woman said." Does my hair look like it's in a really long ponytail"

"Then who was she and who was the other who had my shield in blue."

At Star City a crowd was surrounding the group.

" This Cat Grant reporting live on the seen in Star City of the Teen Justice League, but the founding members remain unkown"

"We may be kids, children, teens whatever, but we can be real heroes. I for example can be like Superman, except I'm a psychic 16 year old and Superman is in maybe fifty's, plus he's my.. father. This my sisters Supergirl, Screamer, and Acher Scream, Miss Atom daughter of Captain Atom, Red Wind daughter of Red Tornado."

Back at base, Batman called in the Team. "It took a mysterious team of new heroes four hours dissemble and put into parts. Since they were far beyond league worthy, we were going to interrogate with them peacefully, but they had already left before we could even say hello or congratulate them." Batman said.

Superboy was shock that his league was league-worthy.

"We know the Justice League already." Superboy said.

"This is not our doing." Batman said to make it clear the Justice League wasn't behind this." The members of this team are your ages, but strong as us, maybe even stronger." he said.

"Traces had led doing of Professor Ivo, but he was in Belle Reve the entire event." Red Tornado said.

"His daughter." Superboy said to himself.

"Superboy?" Black Canary asked" Is there something you want to say?"

"Four months ago the Intergang have been collecting weapons, traces of the weapons lead Amanda " Miss Ivo" Ivo, Professor Ivo's only child and daughter."

The Team divide into four groups that will protect the decoys, the League will protect the two real ones.

Superboy gave his to Supergirl to use.

"Whoa!" Rocket said as she looked at the twins.

"There two of you?" she said.

"Well, um, in a word, yes." Superboy replied.

Superman was looking for Superboy.

"Superboy, I need to..." Superman said.

"I now be at the Watch Tower and won't be seeing or hearing of you for a all very long time." Superboy said.

He started up the Super-Cycle and left with his team.

"Welcome to the world of what you made him create, anger." Batman said. Superman left with Batman, Wonder Woman, John Stewart.

"What's wrong with that boy, it's like him to just go and keep him unquestioned." Superman said.

"It's what you been doing to him." Wonder Woman replied.

"All the time." Green Lantern said.

A group of robotic-ape attacked the real trucks and got the parts.

Superman followed them to a train.

She found a tall woman with long red-orange hair, dark red lip stick, white polo shirt, red tie, pink sweater, mini white and black plaid skirt, white tights, and black Mary Janes.

"Since when did the Twin Supers have a dad?" she said.

"He doesn't."

"A shamed having one twin for a daughter, but the other, nothing at all, what a bad dad you are. Mine always took good care me, have you met my Aerodynamic Powerful Infiltrators?"

He defeated them.

"All that trouble finding a name for apes." she said.

"Access Superboy." Something said.

An energy blast hit Superman.

"Since Amanda's wonderful apes don't float your kyrptonian bloat, Amazo Jr. would fit you better, as a slayer."

He attacked but shock.

"Come on my android has all the powers of both Superboy and Supergirl's tactile telekinetic and atmoskinesis, what chance do you have?"

Superboy went into the jungle, Supergirl introduced him into Katara, Cheeatara, and Raven.

Sphere reveal a card was inside of her, with Batman's signal.

"I now what you're up to, this would be required." Superboy said.

They decide to get Supergirl and the others new clothes, they been wearing the super heroes outfits for weeks.

"Access Supergirl" he said and use Supergirl's ice powers.

Superman broke of the ice.

"Access Screamer" He use Screamer's which is somehow louder than Canary's.

"Access Sonic X." Sonic's speed is more faster than his genetic template.

He tried to get up.

"Access Superboy." He slam him outside.

Wonder Woman and Green Lantern charged in.

"Access Red Lantern" he blast Wonder Woman.

"Access Girl Wonder." he tangled up Green Lantern.

"Red Lantern, Girl Wonder? who's powers this android's mimicking?" He help Superman and Wonder Woman.

"Access Raven." He came from behind and attacked them.

"Access Archer Scream." He shoot what it look like webs at Batman and Green Arrow.

"Archer Scream?"Batman asked.

"Don't look at me."Green Arrow replied.

They went to the mall, in the clothes of the Team they swiped.

Superboy they should spit up, he put the card in cash.

"Okay Dinah, Brenda, Syerrea, and Jinora would check in the Teen Girls, Dash, Drake, James you check the new Boy Jock, sis, I now where we'll the perfect place."

He took her to Forever Sixteen, where Wally took him.

She bought a half a rack of long sleeve, black shirts with Superman's mark in blue, a stalk of blue jeans and Superboy bought her a few pairs of glove similar to his.

They tried to fight it, but they defeated.

"Amazo Jr. would be like his father and duplicate yours but what the use, you all are just poor version of the originals."

"Tell Superboy that, and it will make him angry."Superman said.

He attacked Miss Ivo.

"Amazo Jr. protect your creator and master..."

Batman already tied her up.

"Superman, the others called us when you left on your own, are you okay?" Black Canary said.

"Confused, on who's louder than you Screamer or Archer Scream, maybe both. This android wasn't copying our abilities someone else has them and they stronger than us, and Superboy is part of it somehow, and this Supergirl too." Superman said"I should talk to him and firgure something out."

"And?" Black Canary asked

"Maybe I show some more attention." Superman replied.

"And?" she asked.

"I guess I should show a little more apparition..."

They all looked at him with a concern look.

"Some more apparition."

"Oh please, how about apparition period, since you haven't show it once."Green Arrow said.

"In-fact, name one time you visit him, when the last time you play a game, when was last time you took him o your job, when the time you ate dinner, when did you two were with...Did Sperboy even met his grandparents...did he even went to his family's farm?"Captain asked.

"You live on a farm?" Batman asked.

"I talk to him when we first met." Superman pointed out.

"For five seconds?" Red Tornado said.

"I said we will firgure something for him and..."

"We? We doesn't eqaul you personal." Aquaman said.

"Um, we did do stuff together, we save a bridge in Metropolis." Superman said.

"Really, you said you fix a bridge, while Superboy saved a car, then could of save a bus, but you took it out of his hands, and just complained out his landing destroying the bridge, and even though he asked a to help him find the extent of his powers, you just flew away." Batman said.

"It's not only that Superman is not showing apparition for Superboy, is that he's refused to be his father. Even though he's the only heroic choice he has." Wonder Woman said." he even asked we if I could be his mother and if we were married."

Captain Marvel laughed out loud. "Superman and Wonder Woman, a married couple, actually that does has good ring to it, we can the wedding tomorrow, we have a blast."

"No wedding, no us going to have blast, I get I need to be in little...okay I admit, alot more in touch with Superboy...with Conner."Superman said.

"What took you guys so long?" Kid Flash asked.

"We had alittle set back, but were luckily to be alive, why don't you go to bed."

"You realized that the android was mimicking heroes with our power, is like our yourselves or children?"Black Canary said to Green Arrow

Black Canary wish Screamer and Archer were right to see what they look like.

"Don't worry. Well find them. Whoever they are or where they. For now Superman is getting in-touch with his" Green Arrow said.

"Both of them?" Red asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Green, look." she said.

They see Superboy and Supergirl sleeping on the couch.

"Twin?" they both said.

Amanda's police, were taking her to a secret location in Belle Reve.

"Well?" a girl with long orange hair and black suit said.

"It was success, we free them both. To see the New Light" Amanda said.


	4. Book 3 Denial

**Mount Justice**

**August 21, 19: 39 EDT**

Somewhere in the Tower of Fate, a room of five skeletons surrounded a pod of a Superclone that wait to be activated.

"Team, report to the mission room, scanner had pick up a massive of energy near the Tower of Fate, find the causes." Batman demanded.

Superboy recognizes the signals as the same on coming from Red Wind and Archer's pod.

He activate him communicator, so the others can here Batman's conversation. The team deployed, to the Tower of Fate.

"So Angelfish, how do you in gold." Lagoon Boy said.

"Maybe I look good in it." Miss Martian replied.

Miss Manhunter appeared from nowhere.

Superboy talk to her telepathy.

"Superboy the Globe Scanner had pick the signal Batman has."she said." But also an energy signature coming from a clone with high amount of dark magic."

"So the if is in the tower, the clone must have something to with magic." Superboy said.

"Exactly, the pod has been buried in the Tower of Fate, for almost seven years. Five men brought it to tower, they sealed themselves in a seal room, where no intruders will find it."

She looked a lot like Miss Martian, but has pants, black gloves, and has eyes of Martian Manhunter. Plus her her is black and she has dark brown skin, like John Jones.

_"_Thanks Jin'orr'a J'onzz."

"It's a pleasure Kon-El, to be with the League of young heroes." she said and left.

"_Um_,Conner who was that?"Miss Martian asked.

"I'm surprise you don't now her, she is your cousin, right?" Superboy replied.

"I guess so." she replied.

They made to the tower.

**Salem **

**August 21, 20:22 EDT**

They left the bio-ship, but didn't realizes Teekl was watching.

The cat went to tell his master, Klarion.

"Goody."He said.

Wotan, Wizard, Blackbriar Thorn and Felix Faust appeared at of shadows.

Superboy told Miss Martian to summon Supergirl Girl Wonder, and Hawkgirl.

"Guys, I'm sensing an amount of mistily plague at work, come think about I was getting the same of Superboy and Jin'orr'a." Zantanna said.

They are greeted by a spectral image of Kent Nelson, which asks them why they have come.

Wally, still trying to impress Megan, claims that they are "true believers", and the ground beneath them immediately gives way, plunging them towards a lava pit far below.

They manage to cling to the side of the pit, although Superboy's boots are melted.

The Team manages to avoid a fiery death when Megan tells the truth about their mission: that Batman sent them to investigate a power source.

The lava instantly disappears.

Artemis calls Wally out about his lying and claiming to be a "true believer", which nearly got them all killed. Wally admits that he has been trying to believe in magic, and claims that all his life, his seen that everything can be explained by science.

The Team went the tower, the Teen Justice League flew high above the so they get caught.

Wotan and Wizard attack them.

Zantanna and Aquland attack Wotan, Miss Martian, Lagoon Boy, and the others attacked Wizard.

"Ready?" Superboy asked

"Now!" he said.

Superboy and Supergirl use their electrokinesis on both Wotan and Wizard.

Supergirl left with Hawkgirl and Girl Wonder.

They moved further into the the tower.

Supergirl had frozen Felix Faust and Hawkgirl knot-out Blackbrair.

Girl Wonder tied them up.

Teekl saw the a went Klarion.

"Three new heroes? One with electrokinesis, pyrokinesis, and hydrokinesis and has Superman's "S in blue, one who look alot like Wonder Woman with a long ponytail, and one that looked like Hawkwoman with her old outfit, but no mask. I wonder, since when did the Justice League have girls, or children of their own" He said and wonder.

The team was faced to a seal with a justice scale on it.

"Oh come on where the Leadgue's little girls at? Oh well Superman's son and his friends will have to do." Klarion said.

"Klarion, your mine." Dr. Fate said.

"No, you are ours."he replied.

Wotan and Wizard attack Dr. Fate from behind.

"Okay Superboy, there something your hiding, tell me."Klarion demanded." We picked up a power surge, and you now the causes of it."

"Now." It was Miss Manhunter disguised as Superboy.

A black mistily force open the door, Superboy and Raven were behind it with a new Superclone.

"Who are you?!" Klarion asked startled.

"I am Justice, Princess Sibylla daughter of Inza and Dr. Fate, and you must stand for have you what had done in this dimension."she said.

"Never!"he said.

"Justice will at-last go upon forever."

She attacked Teekl.

"Teekl, how could you do something to poor little pussycat?"

"That creature is not ordinary, it's the only thing that let be in dimension, and for all of what you done I here by banished you from this dimension, and never return." Justice said.

"Not listening, let's get out of here."klarion said.

"Sibylla, I'm proud of your being and knowing the true meaning of justice." Dr. Fate said.

He created an eye-mask made it his energy and metal from The Helmet of Fate.

"Welcome home, my daughter."he said.

"It's an honor, father."she replied.

They left together.

**Mount Justice**

**August 21, 23:45**

Zatanna was shocked at what happened and feeling as if the Helmet of Fate, controls her father, and now replaces her with Fate's only daughter.

"Great Sonic, we recruited a new clone too. Well an announcement about the new members." Superboy said thorough his communicator.

**Salem**

**August 21, 23: 58 EDT**

"They're what, why did you told me?" Klarion asked.

"I thought you would have already new that Dr. Fate didn't had a daughter just a clone of him and his archer's wife." Lex Luthor said.

"Agree, now our plans with Teen Justice League, can proceed on scheduled." Vandal Salvage said.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Finally, free from that cell." a little girl with black, long pigtails.

"Welcome Klariona, welcome to the new light." Alexandria said.


	5. Book 4 Downtime

A pod waits open deep in the ocean water.

Then a figure from another comes to the surface and shot an oil rank, the oil caught on fire, the veils were busted, leading to a massive oil spill, in the Atlantic Ocean, not so far from Atlantis.

Sphere woke Superboy and Supergirl up.

"Calling in Teen Justice League." he said.

Raven, Girl Wonder and Justice stop the oil link.

Superboy, Supergirl, Girl Wonder, Red Lantern and Hawkgirl save the workers.

Red Lantern and the twins use water to put out the Lt. Atom absorb the remaining fire

"Thanks Superboy." a worker said.

Miss Manhunter warn Queen Mera about the spill.

Sonic came in time with help to clean the oil. Sphere came in with the Globe Scanner.

"Hey girl, what wrong?" he asked.

A crowd of reporters surrounded the league.

"Hey Superboy, how it's possible that the league have children without anyone knowing?" a male reporter asked.

"Will, the this team accepted the proteges of the parents?" a female reporter asked.

"How old are you guys anyway?" another male reporter asked.

"This Cat Grant, reporting live from Happy Harbor Beach, where we finally met up with the Teen Justice League. I'm with their leader Superboy, son of the Man of Steel himself. So Superboy, what is the purpose of the new league?"

"We're getting ready, to soon fill in our parents' footstep. footsteps of truth, liberty, of justice." he said.

They left soon after.

"That was alot of question, and alot of workers to carry, I think we all work of up an appetite."

Sphere showed them a message from Queen Mera.

She throw a celebration in their honor of saving Atlantis.

Queen Mera use a spell to make them breath under water.

"It's is my greatest honor, to give thanks to these great, young heroes."

After the celebration, Superboy went to the cave while the others went to find the pod, and the new clone.

Batman was watching the news with Red Tornado.

"Well done, even without being full-train or train out all." Batman said.

"Indeed, but they must now they weren't born as our children to being with." Red Tornado said.

"That, they already now, just now the people." Batman said.

Red Tornado left the room, Batman zoomed on Raven.

"Good luck, my daughter of the night." he said.

Superboy had a two burgers, fries and a large drink for dinner and watch some television, but he only turn on the DVR, and not the TV.

His stomach growled, so he eat on the couch first.

Supergirl and the others were going near the pod.

They were attack by a squad of sea monsters.

"Team, report to the mission room."

"The mysterious team, have stopped the oil-spill, and again vanish with-out a trace. The cause of the spill is unknown, and we not sure why the the league-worthy team are hiding, maintain radio silence. We don't want to scare the team, this could be the chance to talk with them."

The team left, Superboy contact Supergirl, but Batman stopped him.

"Think about what them other parents, like Justice. Would you like the others to feel the same she felt when meeting Dr. Fate?" Batman said.

Superboy ketchup with the others.

The Teen Justice League fought the sea monsters, then Queen Mera's spell wore off, they hold they breath a long as they could, but even Supergirl was soon to be drown.

A beam came out of nowhere, it the same spell a before.

They all gasp for air.

It was Sonic and the new clone.

"I'm Katara, Princess of Atlantis."

"I'm Supergirl, we are the Teen Justice League, clones, but we prefer as children of the Justice League."

The League went to the surface, to find the Team.

They escape, but Miss Martian tried to read Supergirl's head

"Me'gann, no, stop!" Superboy shouted.

He accidently use his fire power, and ball of fire wad heading right to Miss Martian.

Her arm was burn, but Supergirl was okay.

Superboy went for his twins aid.

"What are doing?" Bumblebee asked.

"We..twins."

The team was shocked.

Miss Martian was aid.

Supergirl didn't want to see Superman just yet.


	6. Book 5 Family Renion

Superboy was just paralyze for seven hours, after Lex Luthor said "Red sun", he woke up wearing a black dress suit, he was bring driven in a limo.

"Well, well some one is awake." Lex Luthor said.

"You stopped with two words, what else can you make me do?"Superboy asked.

"My boy, it's a family reunion. What do you think?" Lex asked.

The finally stopped, Mercy opened the door.

"Welcome home, my son" he said the words he also dream would come out of Superman's mouth, boy would that be a miracle.

"Welcome to Luthor Mansion, our family is waiting inside."he said.

Superboy had no choice, he had no idea what other code-words were implanted in his mind.

"Lexy honey." an old woman said.

"Mother, this is my son Alexander Luthor, Alexander meet your grandfather Lionel Luthor and grandmother Lillian Luthor." Lex said.

"Oh I just love seeing both my grandchildren." she said.

"Both?" Alex said confused.

"Alexis, come she your twin brother." Lex luthor.

A girl his age wearing a long, sparkling white dress and gloves, long, curly red hair, she has a diamond necklace, and a ruby ring.

"It's a pleasure to meet to at last my twin brother." she said.

He gave a box to Superboy.

"What is it?" Superboy asked.

"Why don't you open it and find out." Lex Luthor replied.

He open the box, it was a ruby ring.

"Put it on, it's your birthright" Lex said.

He did, his eyes glared bright red for a monument. His eyes changed from blue-green and his hair from black- to orange.

"Well, well it my dear little brothers Lucas and Julian, and only sister Lutessa, who have it's been." Lex said.

"It's been wonderful." she said.

"It's been wonderful here, since your niece and nephew were born." Lex said.

"My first niece and nephew, come to Aunt Lutessa."

They both hug her.

"Good evening, Aunt Lutessa." They said.

They went to the dinning room for dinner.

"Why don't you two stay and talk, just get to not one another."

"Superboy return to the cave."Batman said through the communicator.

"Superboy is no longer alive, the name's Luthor, Alexander Luthor, son of Lex Luthor, and twin-brother of Alexis Luthor, now with this ring of ruby on my finger, I now see the Light. And speaking of light, I'm sure Louis is having for hands full of it in the fire of the originally Luthor, but Superman can't save her, his already going to die when Sportsmaster pull that trigger of green kryptonite on his secretary mother. Bah Bye."

"So?' Robin asked.

"Lex Luthor has him, and under the control of red kryponite, Use supposed to investigate a chemistry lab that was bought buy Lexcorp, scanners have detected unknown chemical radiation for the lab, but this is more serious than could imagined, mostly that there a chance of you facing two clones of Superman. In any case, save your comrade."

"Alexander, Alexis, we don't want to be late for a good game of golf, do you." Lex called out.

The last limo arrived, the others left all ready.

"Oh how wonderful, farther..." Alexis said.

"Were are both..." Alexis said.

"Delighted." they both said.

"No, Superboy you must snap out it." Nightwing said.

"I'm a Luthor, Luthors don't snap it out."he replied.

"We'll be waiting." he left the twins.

They attack, but were shocked to see Alexis' powers.

Superboy possess the same thing.

"Our farther was aware of Superman's marriage, so when he was away, Louis got pregnant, he had stop her for making the biggest mistake in her life, so plant his blood in us and brought us in and clear Louis' memories of us. Now with the power he gave, we can finally see the Light."

Luckily Superman attacked them and show other members came too.

"Superman, the rings."

He smash both rings. There hair and eyes changed back.

"What happened, and why a wearing this?!" Supergirl said in anger." I look like a girl."

"Umm" Robin was going to say something.

"Of course I know i'm a girl, I just hate fancy stuff." She angrily replied.

"Superman, what are you doing here?" he said in a stubborn voice.

"To help you." he loo at Supergirl." Who's this."

"Not talking." she replied.

They changed inside.

Superman was shock to see the girl was the same one who help Supergirl with bridge.

"Superboy who is this? your girlfriend."kid flash said.

"I'm Superboy's twin."

The Team and League were shocked, now there are two Superclones.

"Red Lantern to Superboy and Supergirl, were getting cream down here."

"We're on are way." he replied.

They left.

"SB your flying."Nightwing said.

"And glowing" Bumblebee said.

They made it, but Superman was following them.

"What's the status?" Superboy asked.

"The lab was working on chemicals with organic materials, thought how I was made, call me Darknight." the new clone said.

"You look alot like Nightwing." Superboy replied.

"Well obliviously, Nightwing is my father." Darknight said.

"So the chemicals and organic material, it's fused with replicating cells, each cell can duplicate in 0.6 nanoseconds. The chemicals make it vulnerable to outside attack, but infrared vision shows it weakness, it can't stand low temperature." Superboy said using microscopic vision.

"I'm on it, my name is Princess Katara daughter and clone of Queen Mera and King Orin." another new clone said.

"Okay welcome to the Teen Justice League Katara, you and Supergirl use hydrokinesis, Darknight uses those ice-bombs with their combine powers, the rest of you, follow me we to keep it clear the area and keep that thing distracted all cause."He gave Katara a communicator.

"Need help?" Superman asked.

"We got a plan, and we're not the Team."

Red Lantern, Miss Manhunter, and Sonic clear the area by land.

Raven and Hawkgirl clear the area by sea.

"Hurry guys, if that thing reach to any toxic substances the chemicals will and it metal through anything even the ground, causing Earth's magma to over-flow." Supeboy shouted.

Superman heard him.

"Superboy please, you got to let help."Superman begged for to Superboy.

"The chemical in that thing can't resist temperature lower than 50°, we're distracting it so Darknight can use ice-bombs with Katara's and Supergirl's hydrokinesis to collect all the water. Now we to get these civilians out here."

"Everyone on land is out there area." Red Lantern said.

"Some is the people on the water."

"So Superman said you might need our help." Aqualand said as he pointed to him and Garth.

All four collected water.

Superboy, Screamer, and Archer Scream keep it distracted.

It blast Superboy.

Screamer's and Archer's scream made it vibrate it's molecule.

Then the four collect enough and attacked him.

Supergirl and Darknight frozen the water.

"Superboy." Raven said.

She pointed to a submarine.

"The brain, This was his plan to use that creature, to brake into the new lab and steal the new missile, so he me, Supergirl, and Louis' death as distraction to it , he probably has it right now. Superman it's he gets away with that missile, no computer can stop it once launch, thank the chip inside." He said and he started to coughing.

"Superboy, are you alright."

""I'm fine we just need to stop the Brain." he coughed and he look like him going to throw up.

"Maybe I should lay down, a few seconds." He say.

Superaman , Aqualand, Garth, and the Teen Justice League went capture the Brian.

"Superboy are feeling well?"

Superman felt his male clone' s head.

"Your getting a fever, Aqualand will take you to Mount Justice, I better get this brain where it belongs, and one other thing, you make a great leader." He flew off.

"So, it works like a charm, fascinating work is it not?" Alexandria asked. "Welcome Brainac, your one with the new light."

"It's even a more pleasure, to it." she replied

**The End**


	7. Book 6 Sick Clone

**Nov. 18, 2011**

**8:30 . Mount Justice **

"_Ahcoo!_" Superboy's sneeze caused the whole building to shake.

Superboy was on the couch in the living room in pajamas with a thermometer in his mouth and a ice-bag on his head

"Superman never got sick, why did I, how did I?" he asked.

"Well, made because your Luther's son?" Wally suggested.

M'gann brought some chicken noddle soup with crackers and sandwiches.

She check his temperature, it was 120°F

"Wally can get more ice?" M'gann

"Sure, thing" he replied.

He zip and within a second he came back with filled ice-bag.

"_Superman_ never gets the flu," Superboy mutters sullenly, burrowing down into the couch.

Then a another enormous sneeze came in.

_Recognized Artemis B07, Zatanna Zatara A03, Nightwing B01._

"Hey guys, how's Conner?" Zatanna asked.

"More worse, than yesterday." Superboy said weak before coughing.

"His temperature is 120° and ..." M' gann was saying.

Superboy sneeze again make everyone except Miss Martian to fall.

"That." she finished.

"So, this why the others had left Mount Justice, it had became a room full of earthquakes." Artemis said.

"Sorry." Superboy said weakly.

"Well, Batman and I have a solution for the terrible sneeze. Dr. Spencer perfected a cold medicine to affect on Kryptonians." Nightwing said.

Miss Martian gave Superboy the medicine.

"Thanks." he said.

_Recognize Aquland B02 _

"Hello friends."

"Oooow!" Superboy said.

"Conner please, let me."

She grab the remote from the table and gave to him.

"So, this is how I'm faking a vacation." Artemis said.

"This sticks, Batman care for Robin, Batgirl, and Nightwing, Martian Hunter care for you, all of your mentors care for you. Mine can't even look at me for at least a second, is being a clone so hard and so bad?"Superboy asked.

"Conner, I pretty sure Superman loves you, just alittle shy." M'gann said.

"Besides, you have us." Wally said,

"Thanks." Superboy replied.

"What are friends are for."

Miss Martian sees that Superboy is uncomfortable.

"Are you okay? Hello M'gann, sorry forgot that you were somehow injured."

"Can you tell?" he said as sat up showing his chest was wrapped in bandages.

Martian went to get more bandages. Nigthwing lowered the room temperature. Artemis came with a couple of covers and more pillows. Kid Flash zip in a took the empty plate and bowl and came back with a refill plate and bowl. Wolf and Sphere came and accompany Superboy. Then Robin scan his body with a hand-held x-ray." Here's the reason of your feeling unconformable, you broken your left tibia, 5 rib-cage bones, right ankle, left humerus and ulna, and you have a big crack on your skull so, were going be on bed rest for along time."

Miss Martian wraps the bandages in around his telekinetic and tucks him in while Artemis stacks the extras pillow.

"But Black Canary expects for me, I mean us to be ready to train." Superboy pointed out.

"Dude, your are sick and injured." Wally stated.

"But.."

"Please Conner, your hurt, please you to lie down and rest, I sense you haven't sleep much, since you became ill." M'gann said.

"Well (_yawning_) Alright" Superboy said.

She stack the pillow, except one and he rest.

Aquland left a communicator just in case, if he need anything they were gone.

"Take good care of him while we gone training okay Wolf, okay Sphere."Miss Martian said.

**Nov. 19, 2011**

**1:30 a.m. Mount Justice**

Superboy was awake.

"Hello Superboy,or should I say weakboy." Kid Flash

"No, I'm..."

"a weak, little baby." Artemis said.

"It's no wonder Superman never like you, or stick around to say anything." Aquland said.

"We are better than you, because are real, not weak little clones of are disloyal mentors." Nigtwing said.

"Oh Conner" Mrs. Martian said

"M'gann not you too." Superboy was shocked.

She hit in his broken rib-cage parts.

Superman watch.

"Superman help me."

"Why should, I your just a clone."

"No."

"Conner, Conner."

"_NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!"

"Conner!"

He finally woke up to see his friends in their pajamas.

"It's okay, it's okay just look at me, Conner everything is going to be alright." Miss Martian said.

"It was a dream, Conner." Nightwing said.

"Dream, more like a nightmare." Kid Flash said.

"It felt so real, I was so scared that you..." Superboy was trying explain his dream.

"Don't worry will take good care of you until your whole again." Aquland said.

"Maybe this will stop the nightmares."Zatanna said,

"_pots s'yobsuper searmthgin morf gnimoc." _She cased a spell.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much" he replied.

They back to bed.

"M'gann ?" Superboy asked "Can you stay with me, please?" he asked in weak, scared voice.

"Acourse"

She sleeps on the couch next the one superboy is on.

"Daddy, I has a nightmare."

"Oh Crystal, it's going to be fine."

**Nov. 19 2011**

**7:28 a.m. Mount Justice**

Superboy woke up to see Artemis.

"Artemis, what are you..."

"Get you ready for breakfast and you are going to a visitor, well two."

She stack the like before.

"He's ready to eat."

"Mourning, Conner."

"Hello, M'gann _coughing_."

She brought in a tray with eggs, sausage, grits, bacon, toast, and ham._  
_

He tried to eat, but it just made his arm hurt more.

"Here I help."she said.

She feed him and gave him a glass of orange juice.

"Well let's get you wash-up and get your clothes.

"The bath is ready but who is it for?". Wally asked.

"Conner of course." M'gann repiled.

"Don't worry the guys will help you."

She levitated him the bathroom and the guys in went in.

"Um, do you mind, privacy."

"Do you mind us help you get in the water and your PJs off."

"Fine." Superboy muttered.

Kid Flash unbutton Superboy's pajama-shirt circle around him to take the rest of his sleepwear off.

Aquland lifted him and put in the tub, then made the water alittle warmer.

"Well any goods new, on how long I have be like this?"

"So goods news as in your gong to be on bed rest for about 10 weeks, then yes." Kid Flash said.

"!0 weeks!" Superboy angrily.

"But the illness part is much worse. I took a blood test on you while you were a sleep..."Nightwing said,

"You run test on me without telling me?!" Superboy said angrily.

"Conner, your're being attack, from the something inside of you." Wally said.

"So, that means..." Suberboy startled.

"Your being attack, from the inside out." Aquland said.

"How, how is this possible?" he asked.

"We don't, but we think I know who can." Nightwingsaid.

The guys carried him back to the couch, this time he facing the other way so he, Nightwing and Kid Flash can watch tv.

_Recognize__ Atom 18, _

The Atom put in new codes.

_Recognize Bumblebee B17, authorizes Atom 18_

"Everyone this is Bumblebee."

"I am accourse the Atom. Nightwing call me and..."

_Recognize Superman 01_

"...Superman, he said it was urgent."

Kid Flash zip in with Nightwing.

"Guys, whatever Conner is having, is definitely not a flu, not even an alien flu."

"What's going on?" Superman asked.

"You going have to see it to believe it." Wally said.

"I'm fine, I can go back in." Nigtwing said.

They led the Atom and the Man of Steel where the Boy of Steel.

Nightwing quiclky fainted.

"Oh come on, that's the fifth time he fainted." Kid Flash said.

"Oh my." Atom said.

Superboy's coughing was fit in lieu of greeting.

He had pointy bump both dark purple and ones that look like there to go right through Superboy's skin, his eyes turned light green, and his skin was turning light purple.

"You don't look well at all." Atom said.

He took a swab out his tool kit.

"Open wide for me." he said.

He collect a green, slimy substances from Superboy's mouth

"What's happening to me?" It was hard him to talk.

"Oh my." he said.

"What's happening to him?" Superman asked.

" Some kind of fast-replicating silicon virus with side-effects of the common cold and the flu, but there additional side-effects high-temperatures, lost of appetite, and as a silicon it could end of as.."Atom explained.

"What?" Superman asked alittle terrified.

"The last and most known side-effect of any silicone virus. Death."

"Superman, who ever you are, please help me." Superboy said.

He was pointing at the Atom.

"We don't have much time." Atom said.

"Miss Martian get some cold water, Robin lowered the room temperature, Kid Flash the ice in a refrigerator won't help, I need you to get ice from the Canada or beyond."

Miss Martian brought the water.

"In a week, he will perish, be strong Conner."

"Conner, please, stay with me." Superman said.

"We need to take Superboy to my lab at Ivy University, luckily it's Saturday and I can go in whenever I want."

**Nov. 19, 2011**

** 12:30 p.m. Ivy University**

Kid Flash was on his way through a snow storm when he was attack by Vandal Salvage.

Kid Flash fought him, he going to tackled him, but girl came out of nowhere and place a tracker in the bag.

"Another time, father." she said in voice he never heard.

A young scientist came out of door with a case, and Sportsdasher came on a motorcycle and rode her off.

Kid Flash zip in with ice from Alaska, he half in bag and gave to Miss Martian, she place on Superboy's head and stop breathing quickly, but he still breathing deeply.

"Superman..." Superboy said.

"He's having a vision." Atom said.

"Farther, I didn't know you also, like M'gann's pizza with pineapple, kiwi, strawberries and a side of her potato salad with apples, pickles, and avocados."

"_Ewwwww! _Please tell me that isn't what Kryptonians eat." Atom said.

"Don't look at me." Superman said "I prefer food from this world. Real food."

"He isn't going to the only one is sick, I and don't get started on what Miss Martian put in her barbecue sauce." Nigthwing said.

"So no goat milk or butter, or mayonnaise, or dirt, or the living creatures from the dirt?" Miss Martian said.

Robin and the other members of the Team, looked like their going to throw-up.

"Um M'gann, those are earthworms and don't put any of what you said in any pizza, potato salad or barbecue sauce."

Superboy yelled in pain.

"Hurry."Atom said.

"How can we save my, son?"'Superman asked.

"The only way is go inside of him and destroy the cells."

"I'll come."Superman said

"I will" Nigthwing said

"Count me in too." Kid Flash

"Wait for me."Bumblebee said

"And I'll come too."Aquland said.

"And the league will not be there for us forever, soon, maybe not tomorrow, but we will soon need to the places. For example, I thought I could like Superman, but I won't, and each nightmare from the next, I can see why. Besides, I'm a physic 16 year-old and he's in his maybe fifties."

Everyone looked at the Man of Steel.

"I'm thirty-eight, not in my fifties." Superman said. "We don't have much time."

"Very well, Miss Martian and Dr. Cross will him from the outside we'll cure him in the inside of him."

They made it inside Superboy's lungs.

"Dr. Cross put Superboy asleep."

Dr. Cross administer anesthetics tube in Superboy's throat and he went fast asleep.

"So how small are we?"Kid Flash

"About 15 microns, small enough to slip though Superboy's cell without damage, and that's his cilia your hanging on."

"Cool" He swung on it like it was vine.

"Um let's stay on track with the mission, Kid Flash."Atom said.

"Yes, professor." he replied.

Superboy's condition is getting worse, he sweating, and a quarter of the ice is almost melted.

"Don't worry Conner, it's going to be okay." Miss Martian said.

"I think not." someone said.

A boy appeared in the room, he a dark-gray sweater with a black stripe, black pants and boots, a golden crown, and pale blue cape.

"Our friend's kept her word, now that we found the Superboy with the Team, the Atom, and most of all, the Man of Steel in his body, we'll have quite a victory indeed."

He enthrall Miss Martian to lift the needle from his hand.

"Do it, there's enough mixture of Anaconda Venom and Chemo's particles, cortisy of our scientists Brainac, and executed by they master-self tack Prince Bee."

A blast hit him from behind, it was Red Lantern.

He aided Miss Martian and went after Prince Bee.

"As we travel through the villi the CP4 barium sonowave will indicate any monoclinic phylosilicates in our vicinity." Atom explained

"Can you say that in English?"Kid Flash asked.

"This little doo-hickey beeps when the cooties are near." Atom said to explain to a brainless speedster.

"Oh, cooties." Kid Flash said.

"Superman, is something wrong?" Atom asked the man of steel.

"I can't stop thinking this my fault."

"I didn't know what to do when you first saw, cause you know nothing of parenthood, child care, or anything involving raising a child, less of taking care if a clone with your DNA." Atom said like he can read the Superman's mine and thoughts.

"Exactly, Batman was right, I need to face the fact that I have a son. I guest I should talk to him, like Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter said"

"Sort of, Well according to Superboy's vision he was second clone, meaning you have two sons, Match and Conner."

"Match?"

"You do realizes there was a reason Superboy is half human?" Atom asked.

"Lex Luther wanted a son?" Superman replied.

"According to Superboy's report Project Match was the first attempt to clone you, but Match was uncontrollable and dangerous unstable. So Lex and Desmond frozen him. Then tried again, and if this hair sample I got from his room is right, he's isn't alone."

The sonawave indicates four viruses in their area.

They fought them but more came.

"Atom how do we stop these things."."

"Well from the looks of the side effects, Suberboy must have face Chemo in his last mission, since he was half Kryptonian the virus had trouble, but he's half human. "

"He must have infected him when was probably knock-out."

"The only way to cure him is destroy the seed, which should in his brain."

The Team hold on the viruses in the neck.

Superman and Atom made it to the brain.

"Only we have to is to use this field-pressurizer and it will obliterate"

He almost made it to the, but the seed sent antibodies and knock him out

An angered Superman use he heat vision and finished the job.

"You mess with my son, you mess with me."Superman said.

Superboy slept peacefully.

"So the hair sample?" Superman asked.

"It belong to a female relative of Superboy, from my data it's from another clone, she and Conner were created at the same time and that's not all, the wall was gone so his siser wasn't the only in the room relatives, clone of Black Canary, Batman, Green Arrow, Nightwing, Wonder Woman, Red Arrow, Aquaman, Manhunter, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, and you ." Atom said.

"That girl." Superman said.

"What girl?"

"I saw a girl who was with Conner fighting Chemo, in fact there was a whole team, but this girl had my powers and some even I don't have, like _Owwwww!_" The Man of Steel said.

Superboy accident hit him with a fire ball on his foot.

"That, and more."

**Nov. 19, 2011**

**7:35 p.m. Kent Family Farm**

Superboy woke up in a room, with Superman.

"Where are we?" Superboy asked.

"Your grandparents' house, your Grandpa Johnathan was happy to see you, and your Grandma Martha is making some soup and sandwiches."

"But, how did I, _Owww! _"

"Easy son, Chemo's cell have did damaged to both your brain and heart."

Superboy didn't know Superman thought of him as his son before.

"So, Conner I be back to check on you when I get back home from potral, now you better get some rest and I better tell them the same thing."

"Who?"

Superman opened the door and Kid Flash, Robin, Aquland, Miss Martian, and Artemis fall at his foot step and Supergirl was floating in the air with a her twin's dinner.

"Supberboy is going to need some rest, but yiu can have of his and Supergirl's and his grandma's pasties, then get some sleep."

"Yes, father, " Supergirl said.

She handed the tray and they left.

He ate his dinner, and it was the best he had in his life.

"How long it will be before he need the heart transplant."

"Not long Korra Zon-El, but long enough for Dr. Palmer, Dr. Spence, and Dr. Cross to make the a donor heart with our DNA and he will be better soon, my daughter."

"MMmm, Thanks Mrs. Kent."

"Your Welcome, Wally."

"Well it's getting late night everybody."

Mr. Kent showed them to their rooms.

The next mourning Superboy woke up.

"Conner, you okay?" Superman asked.

"Yeah, Dad."

"Careful Conner."

He gave his son's breakfast and left for work.

"Looks like Dr. Hamilton have forgiven the Justice League, when someone was brainwashed."

"Brainwashed? You were brainwashed?" Wally asked.

"Six months before we formed the Justice League, I was investigating Apokolips, but was captured and deleted of all my memories, I thought I was raised by Darksied and his Grandmother to conquer worlds and to bring peace and order. He made me conquer my own world. It feels like it's been to win back the perple's favor."

"You had, six months."

"Well I better get to work, you guys should be on your way to school."

"But who will take care of Superboy."

Clark whistle for Wolf and Beast Boy ( in formed of a wolf).

"Hey guys, can you take of Conner while we are gone?"

"Hey Wolf, hey Gar." Conner said in a weak and alitte pain tone.

He patted Wolf of the head.

"So how do feel?" Gar said removing Conner's tray.

"Like I could just die." he replied.

"Oh."

"What's going on? What's happening to me?"

"Superboy, calm down."

"Alright, just help me get up."

He tried and manage to on his feet.

Wolf leaned on his right side, while Beast Boy, in form of Wolf, help walk Superboy to the bathroom.

"Okay guys, I ready. You can carry me back to bed."

"Or you use this wheelchair to get around the house."

He got in the chair, and strolled off.

"I feeling much better, maybe I, well enough to for us to work so, we can get some farm work done."

"What do mean by we?" Garfield asked.

"You know feeding chickens, milking cows, and clipping sheep. You might want to change into some-else."

"Like what?" Gar asked.

"Ewwww! Gross." Gar said, picking up cow poo.

"What you thought fertilizer came from, dirt?" Conner joked.

"Sort of." Gar replied.

"Well, you need to get all of it, I'll get the eggs." Conner said.

"How much?"

"All of it and from the looks of things you got alot to collect."

"Oh man."

**Nov. 20, 2011**

**8:30 a.m. Mount Justice**

"Hi guys, so your Superboy's twin Supergirl. Did anyone told your hot, doll"

"Doll?" She relied in anger.

Black Canary was ready to start training.

"Who wants to show are newest member are combat training?"

"I will." Wally said.

Wally tried to kick her, but he grab his leg and punch him.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Wally screamed.

"You scream like a little girl."

"Oh HA HA Ha, you battle her and see her punch can break a bone."

Supergirl came in the kitchen and grab a can of soda.

"I'll talk to her."

"Hey Supergirl, when Superboy first trained he was mad and angry, I know you been told your a weapon, but your not, your person so that's I told him this, If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster? See, instead of things going wrong, they go right."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"You can be a normal girl, not a clone or a weapon. Even though that's what your told, but your not, your you, you'll get use to being with us and seeing Wally eat."

"Well first in my wrestling family is be tough as rock or die in the arena."

"Then he must have programmed you with her memories, during your cloning process."

"About that, me and Conner are not clones of Superman, his DNA was put in during a routine inoculation, and as result, a woman gives birth to us. She was nearly identical psychological match to the known as Louis Lane."

The two went to Wally to give him apology.

"It the wrestling of best wrestlers of the world. Tonight it's Layla Lane vs Dinah."

"Wow, that's..."

"A friend of Superboy and Supergirl's mother, Layla Lane a.k.a Lana Lang."

"Yes, go Lana!"

"Supergirl, come on, is girl's night out." Zatanna said.

"Black Canary taking us shopping, getting make-up, and spa treatments." Rocket said.

"I think I'm going to be sick."Supergirl said

"Ready girls? Supergirl it's mandatory, let's go." Black Canary said.

"Oh come on." she replied

Supergirl walk in disappointment.

"Are you going to change?"Rocket said.

She did, but in a long, torn up blue kiwi, a wrestler shirt, and a sky blue jacket with mud stains.

"What?" Supergirl said

"Supergirl, you do remember we're supposed to wearing clean, and un-torn, plus a litlle fancy clothes, like a tank-top or a skirt, have one?"

"But me ticket to Make Me Puke City."she replied.

"Come on girls." Black Canary said.

"This is not happening." Supergirl

"Get in line." Wonder Girl said. "Say I love that shirt."

"Wrestling, the Boulder, Layla Lane, and Mrs. Punch."Supergirl said

"They're my favorite." Wonder Girl.

**Nov. 20, 2011**

**12:00p.m. Central City Mall**

"Wow, this place is huge."

"OMG, the Boulder vs Triton, I always wanted to see the best male, in the battle of the best , who will be the Alpha Male of Wrestling History."

"Let's go!" Wonder Girl.

"Oh no."

Both of the were outrage.

They first stop for clothes, cute clothes.

"Oh come Mom, it's best of the best." some guy with black hair, dark-gray spiked bracelets, dark, blue jeans that torn up, and similar t-shirt Supergirl was wearing. His blue eyes were squinted making him look tough.

"Why, mom?" another boy with spike, blonde hair, with brown leather gloves, and three rings on his left ear, black tank-top, a blue jeans.

"No, Jackson, Sammy, your going to your little sister princess birthday party, and both of you a getting proper men clothes. I'm maybe your aunt, but I you mother so act like it like it or not."

"Except our real mom would want to see her friends wrestle."

"What did you say?!" pinching both there ears" I can

"I can related with that."

"We both living in the same nightmare as they are."

"Come girls, they some stuff I want you to try on."

"No, no, and no, I look like..a..girl."Megan said

"So what your name again?"Zatanna asked.

"My secret identity is Raquel, Black Canary is Dinah. You can be Dinah too."

"Pass."

"Chrissie Rocks, my second american singer,but not as much I the.."

"Hex girls?" Superboy asked.

"Me too."

"Hey look" Supergirl" said she picked up black leather gloves and spiked bracelets.

"So Chrisse, a last name is required how about, Kent." Dinah said.

"After the Boulder's son Kent Rock,yeah."

"Of course."

"But Chrissie, life is not always about punching and boxing."

"Part of is, life is mostly about fun in mud, I love playing tug of war."

"Hey Chrissie, come on."

"Coming Cassie."

After the had lunch.

"Hey, do you girly-girls keep your girl-cuties to your-self."Sammy said.

"Hey, like the shirt."

Chrissie and Cassie went over.

"Why are hanging with them?"

"Don't ask." both said.

"_BEEELLLCCHHHH!_"Jackson said.

Chrissie did the same thing.

Later, that day after the girl's night out. Supergirl and Wonder Girl watched Chrissie and Conner's last match.

"She was a cast off wrestler with cast off team, but she beat the best Cassie, and she was mine mom's best friend, and she was mines, too.."

**Nov. 21, 2011**

**5:30 a.m. Metropolis Hostpital**

"This Cat Grant, reporting live from Metropolis Hospital where the Boy of Steel is in need of a heart transplant after facing Chemo with his father, Superman, and twin sister, Supergirl. A helicopter will be bringing in the best doctors of the country. Can they help the Leader of the Teen Justice League? Our story will continued."

"Ready?" the doctor said.

"Ready as I ever be." Superboy said.

"Injecting anesthetics tube."

Two hours later, the doctor came.

"Are you ready to him now?"

**Apr. 6, 2012**

**10:00 a.m. Daily Planet**

"Ladies and Gentleman, thanks for joining our news paper club." a lady said.

"Mrs. News, I was born ready, well me and Chrissie." Conner said.

"Well it's that so." Mrs. News" well I was born ready to spread the news."

"Conner, Supergirl, so I heard you took a name."

"Yeah Chrissie Kent."

"My earth name is Clark Kent, is seem right, my daughter.'

"Hey, who is this"

"He's..._um__.."_

"I'm their dad."

"Okay, then Mr. Kent. I see working at Daily Planet come in the family."

"Honey, is something okay, well hi kids."

"Hi"

"I'm Louis, there mother."

Both were shock, but happy at the same time.

"Good luck on your trip kids."

"Thanks, mom, dad."

The Kent family was getting more closer.

"Superboy's illness was success, Prince Bee." Lexis said.

"Now no one will now the know the absence of our prizes."

It turns out the scientist was Rhymer, daughter and clone of the Riddler.


	8. Book 7 What's a Mirror Box?

The Teen Justice League had been in Superboy's room.

"You seem, better with that new heart.

"Girl Wonder "I feel better." he replied. "Okay, remember Supergirl and I under the control of red kryptonite?"

"Yes." she said.

"Okay I discovered my Grandpa Lionel's note and discover something call a mirror box. It travel two dimension, I also discovered that it was broken into four pieces. On of them in here somewhere, the clue is tricky. To find the first piece, you must find the heart of Mount Justice." he said.

"So we going to find it?"Sonic asked.

"Yes, but don't get caught."Superboy said.

"okay."he said.

They split up trying to find it.

"Hey Angelfish, what cooking?" La 'gaan asked.

"Seafood, your favorite."M g'ann said.

Supergirl float above her.

"Now where is it?"

"You, who are?" Miss Martain trying to go deep in mind.

"M 'gann, you lead me now choice." Miss Manhuter said." You uses you abusively, I can't let keep doing what are your doing to others, harm."

Miss Manhunter's powers were more controlled and stronger than Miss Martian.

"Sleep." she said.

Miss Martian and Lagoon Boy fell asleep.

Then turn the stove off.

'What, want to causes a fire?"

Sonic zoomed around in the lower floors, but didn't seen anything .

They look but couldn't find it.

"I have a thought on where it can be."Red Wind said.

They all went into Red Tornado's room.

"Split up." Superboy demanded.

He look though the room with his x-ray vision.

"Found it."said,

Katara use her water powers and Supergirl froze it.

Then Girl Wonder and Superboy punch the ice and collected the first piece.

Darknight investigate it, while Superboy research more of grandfather's notes.

"The second piece is in, I smell smoke."Superboy said.

"The oven, I forgot to turn off."Miss Manhunter.

She turned it off and pull out the burned crab cake.

He look at Miss Martian and Lagoon Boy.

"Don't worry, they just asleep for a little while, unlike my cousin, she still has much learn, the right way, and I'm afraid, the hard way."Miss Manhunter said.

"Tell me about it."Superboy replied.

"I been wondering what behind this wall. L-A-N-A- L-O-S-T-A-F-L-O-W-E-R." he said.

"According to the Lana Lostaflower was the name of my ancestors and this was their mansion."

"Our family's mansion must been hundreds of years old, Superboy parts of the ship must of been used during it's construction."

"But it to be the Mount Justice."

"I guess Superman must know."

Some of them left.

Darknight and Supergirl research on how Mount Justice of found. They learn that Mount Justice was chosen as a headquarters when a crisis drove the newly formed Justice League there. The mountain was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern Hal Jordan. Supergirl and Darknight tried to look for invisible ink.

"So that's was his plan." Supergirl.

Darknight had token the notes.

Miss Martian had stop them in their trails.

"I guess Superman's is off world." Superboy.

Superboy was getting a psychic distress from Supergirl."

"Supergirl!"he shouted.

Miss Martian went deep in her mind.

"Were twins" Superboy and Supergirl said in a flashback.

"What have I done? Superboy is going to mad."

"Why because you and I are a couple? Who cares-"

"This is his twin, Supergirl, and best friend Darknight. What I going to do?"

Superboy, Miss Manhunter, and some others clone.

"Conner, I-"

Miss Manhuter had fix Supergirl's mind.

"I'm sorry, I didn't recognizes you."

She punch her.

"Megan, Megan?" Knightwing said.

"All my fault."

"What happened?"Knightwing asked.

The Team were shocked to name carved in the the kitchen wall.

"Superboy, I better apologizes to him." M g'aan said but he was long gone.

"Some our medial supplies, food, and weapons are gone and so is Superboy and his belongings."

"What have I done is happening again."

Miss Martian said she need to the Team something.

"To find the second piece, measure the scale with the right symbol of order."

Supergirl was aid by Miss Manhunter.

"Attention, all have put your vote for voting in new members and agreed?" Superboy asked.

"I" they all said.

"all oppose?"he asked

No one said anything.

"It's settled, we'll be voting for new members, will better settled in for the, I'm so am I, not going to the Cave, not trust, this is where I belong."

He settled in his new room.


	9. Book8 Junior League

Superboy have call a meeting at the Watch Tower, it to him long time put the new destinations in the Zeta-beam system.

"Okay guys, I call you in for important reason."Superboy said

"The votes we make will be a long last effect." Supergirl said.

"We must chose wisely." Girl Wonder said."We need take a new league, one for young heroes that our too young or inexperience, even for us." Girl Wonder.

"Please, take your seats." Darknight said.

"We have work to do" Raven said.

"Okay, I nominate Wonder Girl to join the our new junior justice league." Supergirl said." She may just started training with Wonder Woman, but she has done good enough."

"As so does Nightwing, besides, we could use some more male members." Superboy said

"Agreed." Darknight said.

"Here, here." Red Lantern said.

Miss Martian zeta-beam to the Watch Tower.

There were Superman, Wonder Woman, Captain Marvel and John Stewart

"Hey Superman have seen Conner?"Miss Martian asked.

"No Me'gann, why?" he replied.

"He's not himself, it's like he's been keeping secret, like knowing that I have a cousin that is half martian and half human. He's out more than usual, ever since that mission that he heard someone, he's hanging out with others, but not there part of the Team. After he discovered Mount Justice true purpose."

"The last I saw him he joke about making a meeting for a new league." Superman said.

"That wasn't a joke, when I read Supergirl's mind I discover this, Superboy met Supergirl on the League terms on the mission in South America, they went to in old lab, where they created, and many other clone from DNA of humans and the Justice League, called Project Justice League, the two found the clones, Raven, Girl Wonder, Red Lantern, Sonic, Hawkgirl, and Miss Manhunter, my cousin."She explained.

"But what this has to do with the cave?" Superman asked.

"When Superboy ans Supergirl were under the control of red Krytonite, they discover their grandfather's notes, containing something called the Mirror Box, into was divide into four pieces after being use by Lionel Luthor to come from Earth-2 to this Earth , the first one was in a room in the first Luthor Mansion, in 1928. when an earthquake hit, it destroyed the near by mountain shattered and covered the Mansion, where you and Hal Jordan forge into Mount Justice. The cave is so old Superboy discover that the Mansion's owners use parts of their ship the Lana Lotsaflower in it's constructions."She said.

Superman was shocked," I had no idea." he said "What has that boy been doing."

"It's there a way to say i'm sorry?"she asked.

"Well he's been, more hungrier than usual and using more money for some reason, he even got a job at mine's." Superman said.

"So, who brought dinner, or do we have combine our allowances too get stuff restaurant's value menus as usual." Sonic asked.

"Sonic, I now our amount of money is dangerously low, and is a food supply, that's why I got food from the cave. I't will be enough for a month, that's when we get our raises. Don't worry we will get food, water, and money, soon." he replied.

"Superboy, we also need, some new clothes. I not so sure it was a good idea, swiping the Team's clothes." Girl Wonder said.

"We will soon, I promise." Superboy said." I'll ask Nightwing for the money."

"How about now." Miss Martian said, holding a big supply of food in two grocery bag.

Wolf pull a cart carrying containers of water.

Nightwing came in with a case filled with money.

Miss Martian looked at Superboy, his hair was push back and he was wearing a suit.

Beast Boy came in and looked at girl that was with Miss Manhunter.

She long blonde hair, Caucasian skin, blue eyes, and metal armor-like outfit.

"Hi, i'm Beast Boy." he said.

"My name is Terra, Terra J'onzz, this is older sister Jinora, Miss Manhunter."she said.

"Nightwing, who..." Superboy asked.

"Superman called, thought your new team could use some help."Nightwing explained.

"Good now, sorry we took your underwear." Sonic said.

"He's kidding dad, but I don't see anything to joke about. We been have a hard time with money and food." Darknight said.

"Um, Nightwing this is your son and clone Darknight, Darknight this is your father and genetic template Nightwing." Sonic said.

"So that's what you guys are, clones." Nightwing said.

"We don't actually consider us clones." Archer said.

"But we always consider inviting you." Superboy" All votes on nominating Nightwing."

"I" they all said.

"All oppose?" he said."It's unanimous."

"Hey guys, look." Wonder Woman said. "The older daughter of Batman and Wonder Woman stop her mother's foe, Cheetah."

"You don't have a daughter." Superman said.

"Then who is she?" Wonder Woman said.

"Wait a minute, Wonder Woman, remember the girl that looked like you with a long flowing pony-tail, this is her." Superman said.

"I going to watch some news."

"Beast Boy, he just a kid. " Darknight said. "Sorry dad."

"He means were not bringing children age under 9, cortices of you." Archer Scream "My sister Screamer is not a kid, infact she 20 years old, a league adult."

"That is ironic, I seen greatness from Beast Boy and Impulse, both are ready." Miss Manhunter said.

"And Miss Manhunter?" Girl Wonder said.

"Absolutely Not!" she shouted.

"That was kind of more offensive than defensive on what happened to Supergirl." Archer Scream said.

"And Aquland, the Krolotean , twice, the...?" Miss Manhunter said.

"We see your point, Miss Martian is deleted from the votes." Justice said. "the burden is settled."

Miss Martian so what they saying in the control room.

"I'm sorry." she said to herself.

"So who this and why is wearing the same costume as me?" Captain Marvel said.

"That's Miss Marvel, your daughter, sort of, she a clone grown 15 weeks with your DNA." Miss Martian said.

Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman were watch the news.

This Cat Grant, reporting live from Happy Harbor Beach, where we finally met up with the Teen Justice League. I'm with their leader Superboy, son of the Man of Steel himself. So Superboy, what is the purpose of the new league?"

"We're getting ready, to soon fill in our parents' footstep. footsteps of truth, liberty, of justice." he said.

"The Teen Justice League?" Superman said.

"Look we finally get to see the league, from Supergirl to Archer Scream. We finally introduced to league starting with Girl Wonder, Darknight, and Raven children of Batman and Wonder Woman, Screamer, Hawk-eye, Archer Scream, the children of Green Arrow and Black Canary, Red Wind daughter of Red Tornado, Lt. Atom daughter Captain Atom, Red Lantern son Green Lantern, Flashboy, now known as Sonic X son of the Flash, Miss Manhunter daughter of Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl daughter of Hawkman and Hawkwoman. Katara daughter of Aquaman, and Justice daughter of Dr. Fate."

"I can't believe this." Wonder Woman said. "What is with Superboy?"

"He's changed Dinah: his looks, his costume, and some of his personalities." Batman said.

"Approve of the votes."Nightwing said.

"I" They all said.

"All oppose?" he asked.

Nothing, but silence.

"We chosen on age, gender, experienced, and power."Nightwing said.

"But the question is, who do we trust, to have our backs, to help us when need most? To stand for what we stand for?" Girl Wonder said

"Black Canary, how long your been married to Green Arrow?" a reporter asked.

"Which of the three of your children is the oldest?"

"Aquaman, how glad is that you have heir to the thrown?"

"Green Arrow, how long have you been teaching Hawk-eye and Acrher Scream?"

"How much of Superman's blood was required to save Screamer and Hawk-eye's life?"

A girl with snowy-white hair wearing tiger-printed outfit.

"Now, Vandela." she said.

"Hold it Tigress, Aim when visual shot, first Black Canary." she said.

"Or you can wait to have a chance at the whole league, instead of just three." Vandal said.

"I'm listening, but first." she use a blow tube and shot a poison dart at Aquaman.

Black Canary and Green Arrow came to his aid.

Vandal led the two in the shadows and all of them vanished.


	10. Book 9 Where's My Match!

**January 6, 2014**

** 8:30 p.m., Mount Justice **

The Teen Justice league was outside camping with the juniors from the Team, just outside of Mount Justice.

"Hey look, a shooting star make a wish quick." Impulse said.

"I wish Bart can't talk." Archers said.

"I wish Archer was nicer, and for a big brother."

"A brother would be nice." Katara said.

"Me'gann have lots of brothers and sister at home." Jinora said.

Superboy looked sad, he still doesn't know where his older brother is and how to save him.

The team notice his emotions. "

Um Conner is everything okay?" Jinora asked

"There something I probably should have told have you. When I discover part-human, I found my brother, Match, from Project Match, but since he's not human he was dangerously unstable. I thought there was a way to save him by talking to him but it didn't work, I have to use the shields to put him back on ice. I wish there was another way." Superboy explained.

"You have a brother?" Bart said

"Match, I'm sorry Conner." Jinora said."

"So, that's how was made, and why." Conner explained.

"Well maybe there is a way to save this Match."Robin said.

"How?" Conner asked.

"If we can find a donor, probably someone close to Superman, we can give the DNA and cure and give to Match piece of cake." Robin asked.

"Thank you, Thank you, thank you so much" Conner said.

"Superboy there a differences between hugging and squeaking." Robin said like he could barley breath.

"Sorry, I thought I could only see him in his chamber in my mind. Until now." Superboy said

"Mission: Save Match starts now." Robin said.

Robin tracks Superman's location.

He's in Metropolis, they Zeta-beam to find him.

He was at the Metropolitan Museum of Art.

**January 6, 2014**

**9:25 p.m. Metropolitan Museum of Art**

Robin, Superboy, Archer, and Zatanna snuck in to the security room and knock-out the guards.

Sonic and Katara waited outside, while Miss Manhunter looked inside.

"Are you sure it's him."

"Well see for yourself, facial recognition says that's Clark Kent.'

"It's him, Superman."

"He's with someone, facial recognition said her name is Louis Lane."

"But, how are we going to get a sample of her DNA..Robin, Zatanna?"

She was going to get drink.

"_ekaM reh doolb liif reh puc."_

She got splinter that fill one-fourth of her cup.

"Louis are you okay?"

Robin got the cup.

"_pots eht gnideelb."_

The splinter stop.

Archer went inside to use the bathroom when she came out she stop the young waitress.

"That's for enough, Kitty." she said.

It was Kitty.

Sonic and Kartara came inside.

Miss Manhunter revealed herself.

A girl use heat vision to reveal Red Spider

It was Supergirl.

Sportdasher and Hookie jumped form the chandeliers.

The others came to the battle.

"Louis!" Clark shouted.

Kitty was going kill her, but was tackled by girl with a golden lasso.

"Girl Wonder." she said.

They won the fight.

Robin already got the cup and they left in the bio-ship.

"Okay just a few more of this and done. Match's medicine."

"Thanks guys, I never felt better."

Superboy patted wolf on the head.

**January 6, 2014**

**10:00 p.m., Tiblet**

"Is he in here?"Superboy asked.

"Yeah, we weren't the only ones spying at Superman at the museum."Robin said.

They snuck in the base.

"入侵者"two soldiers said.

"我是需求的亚历山大 · 路德，莱克斯 · 卢瑟和他，要带我去我弟弟现在加入光的儿子 ！" Superboy said.

"跟着我们。"They replied.

"They want us to follow."

"Since when you can speak Chinese."Robin asked.

"Languages have been implanted in my mind."Superboy replied.

"So how about being my tutor for my Foreign Class?"Impulse asked.

"No."Superboy replied.

"What did you said."Robin asked.

"My real name and the identity of my father."Superboy

"Conner Kent and Superman?"Robin asked.

"My birth-name is Alexander Luthor and my human father Lex Luthor."Superboy said.

"Are you saying your part of the Luthor's family and is your dad."Robin asked.

"Conner, I'm..." Jinora said.

"That's not my name. I'm not sure who I am anymore, I'm a Superman's clone or Luthor's son ?"Superboy said.

"Superboy, you chose who side you want to be on." Robin said to help his comrade.

They led them to a door where they found Match.

**January 6, 2014**

**11: 35 p.m. Teen Tower**

Match woke up.

"Um hi Match, I your brother, and this my team."

Match reveal he can't talk.

They tried to get use to him.

They show him around, Superboy offer the use if his clothes.

"Guys, Toyman is on a rampage." Screamer said.

The League and Match went help.

"Toyman, what does he want?"

Sonic, Screamer, Red Wind, Red Lantern, and Archer Scream took care of the toys from lands.

Katara and Justice took the by water.

The took the ones by air.

Match taught Superboy a few quick attack moves

"Wait one, two, and three. Superman has three kids? The League has their own kids?!"

"Some do, some don't. We are the Teen Justice League."

"Oh really, you better count again, this was for Superman but I he will have to do."

Toyman shoot a role of Krytonian bullets at Match.

"Match, no!" Superboy rush to him.

"It will be alright."

Match shocked his head and smile before closing his eyes.

Supergirl attcked the Toyman.

"What are going to do with me?"Toyman asked.

"I going to punch a hole, in your head." Supergirl replied.

"Supergirl, no this not how we do things."Sonic said

"Speak for yourself."She replied.

"I'm speaking for your brother." Sonic said.

She drop the Toyman, and went to her brothers as the police arrested the Toyman.

"This is Cat Grant reporting a few hours the Toyman had shot and killed Superman's first born child Match, not long after he was finally free of the cancer that he born with. Ceremonies and parties have made all around, to pay their first and last respect to the first boy of steel. In Metropolis and many cities have numbered about a million people joining the ceremony. People are asking, without Match, what will be of the twins Superboy and Supergirl? Our coverage of the death of Match will continued."

"Poor, Conner." Wonder Woman" What will happened to him and this Supergirl?"

"I don't now." Black Canary.

"Sorry I'm late." Red Wind said.

"It's okay." Superboy

"What going on, I can't see." Hawkgirl.

"I can."Supergirl said,

"Lex, use us to kill Superman, and Match is dead, is that what you since, he was unstable, I hate you, I hate you."

He hugged her."Believe or not, I'm going to miss him, too."

"And so will we." a familiar voice.

It was Superman and the Justice League.

"Superman, I can e-"

"I know. " Superman replied.

Miss Manhunter pronounces an eulogy.

Superboy, Supergirl, Girl Wonder, Red Lantern, Sonic, and Hawkgirl carried Match's body to his tomb, in the Metropolis Cemetery.

Superboy decide to hold a special wake for Match at the Teen Tower, he invited some members of the Justice League and the junior league.

"Wow, this is your headquarters, it's beautiful." Black Canary said

"Hey guys, they got flat screen computer displays, how come we don't?" Flash said.

"We thought this looked like the Watch Tower."Sonic said, holding Archer's hand.

"Anything but, the tower or any other place." Black Canary said.

"Since when Sonic and Archer became s couple?" Superboy asked

"After you brother had, it's a *life is short* kind of thing, it gave her the courage to kiss him."

"Superboy, we can't replace your brother, but we be your family." Red Lantern said

"I already did." he replied."and still do."

**January 6, 2014**

**12: 00 ****p.m ****Rhelasia **

"Well, well you distraction has cause us a celebration." Alexandria said "your father Ra'eala, you be proud of your New League of Shadows."

"Yes, he would, but not as proud when the world see the new light." Ra'eala said.

**The End**


	11. Book 10 What New? Injustice?

One day a plant invasion was terrorizing the world.

The Teen Justice League went into the action.

"Junior League, assemble." Darknight said.

"What's the matter Darknight." Arsenal asked.

"Plant invasion have struck all over the world, but we don't no the source, the Teen Justice will distract the plant, you guys find and destroyed the source." Darknight said as he played a video of Superboy saving two people from a crashing building, Supergirl, Red Lantern, Hawkgirl, and Girl Wonder are fighting the plants.

"This Justice, daughter of Dr. Fate. Here's a holo-map, so Princess Sibylla, you know what to do." he said.

She cast a spell on the map to reveal the location of the source of this craziness.

A video show with girl with long, green hair and a tiny jester hat .

"We here to produce your schedule mayhem, with the New Injustice League, I'm Jolly daughter of Harley Quinn and the Joker."

"We are responsible for the plants, I'm Mistress Vertigo, daughter of the great Count Vertigo. A billion dollar in american dollars in required for us, time is spared but the longer we wait for our money." the mistress said.

"The more we have our jollies like our parents, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jolly said.

"Jolly, Mistress Vertigo, Miss Black Adam, Atomc Skull Jr., Wotana, Ultra-Humanana, Killer Ivy, clone of the Injustice League alright." Darknight said.

"You now what you telling there children to do?" Justice asked.

"They're ready." Darknight replied.

"I need at Gotham take the bio-ship at quick Batman's discussing same thing with the Team."

The Juniors left.

Darknight returned to Gotham, he flew in Batman' s Batwing with Nightwing.

Darknight use his tech-powers to shoot at the plants above.

"Is there something?" he spotted Nightwing in a shock.

"You have powers, but your my clone." Nightwing said.

"The nanites in my blood veins give my powers." he replied.

He jumped off the wing and land on a nearby building.

"_Whoa_!" Nightwing said.

Zaranna cast the plants on fire.

Miss Marvel throw in into space.

In the bio-ship.

"Hey guys, do you think is better, the Junior League or the Team, Batman or Darknight, The Justice League or the Teen Justice League?" Arsenal said.

"Junior League, Darknight is cute, and Wonder Woman and Teen Justice League, especially Girl Wonder, she been teaching new moves." Wonder Girl said.

"My Uncle Sonic, taught me too." Impulse said.

"Like Batman, and the Team, even Nightwing." Robin said.

"I like both teams." Beast Boy said.

"This team is going a be fun."

Then the bio-ship shock-up.

Mistress Vertigo was use her telepathy to use reveal the ship.

Miss Black Adam knocked out of the sky.

They fought the New Injustice League, Robin and Wonder Girl left to carry out the mission.

Miss Manhunter and Katara were saving people stuck in the Eiffel Tower.

Katara use the water from the pool to attack the plants.

"Excuse me..."

Miss Mahunter was going to fight who said it.

She turn around to see Martian Manhunter.

"Your, are far from being a normal martian I scene." he said.

Sonic and Cheetara were making a tornado to suck the plant in Central City.

They succeed, but they, also sucked Flash and Kid Flash.

Both of them fell right in front of them.

"Oooh, that's going to leave a mark." Sonic said.

Red Canary lead her younger siblings to a bridge.

She use her canary cry, and in a second the plant shattered like glass.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, she flipped the person and kicked it, only find out it was Red Arrow.

"Red Arrow, what are you doing?" Hawk-eye asked.

"You now him?" Archer asked.

"He's been father's protege for a long time Archer, when were training with mother." Red Canary said.

Archer Scream and Hawk-eye use their ice-arrows at the plant and Red Canary scream at it.

Robin and Wonder Girl were at the head-quarters.

Killer Ivy attacked Wonder Girl.

The others came with the defeated Juniors.

Robin bombed the plant's control.

"Children. Children foiled our plan? Inconceivable. Unacceptable! Retributionable!... That last one might not be a word, so sue me!" Jolly said.

They got to another fight, it seem the Junior were going to lose, but the Teen Justice League showed up.

"They will another day." Mistress said.

"Another day? Another day?! There won't be another day! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jolly squirted out Joker Venom.

Justice drains the gas.

"They think our society was discovered, they're wrong." A girl said.

Her comrades walked and reveal themselves: Ra'eala Ghoul, Alexandria " Lexis" Luthor, Prince Bee, Ocean Mistress, Brainac, and Klarina.

"The shadows still hide our new light." she said.


	12. Book 11 League Revealed

Kaldur, Icicle Jr., Tommy Terror, Tuppence Terror, Tigress, and Snake-eyes were trying to find the mysterious team.

"Hey Snake-eyes, why I haven't heard of you?" Tommy asked.

He did not answer and meditated.

"He can't talk Tommy-brother, he lose his voice years ago." Tuppence said.

"I wish I could say for some other people." Tigress said.

Tigress like him, his white hair, his scar on his left-eye that were icy, greenish-blue, his black ninja outfit, and his black bandanna that cover his face, and whitish-pale skin that look like he was frozen alive.

"Hey Kadular, how you got Tigress, is she your girlfriend?" Icicle Jr. asked.

Snake-eyes throw shurikens at him and continuing to meditate.

"Okay, we must find out, what is going on." Captain Marvel said.

"But, we know it wasn't any of us, who made it this League." Hawkwoman said.

"Correction, the mysterious league was created by Superboy."Batman said.

"So then who are Screamer, Archer Scream, and those other." she asked.

"It turns that our so called children, are nothing more Cadmus clone with one or two of our member's DNA, some have human donor's." Red Tornado said.

"But how, did Superboy found the it, we didn't see anything the last time we were there." Black Canary said.

"My guess, there is lab in the South American jungle, one that will appear in a clone or worker's appearance." Batman said."Where he must have the seven originals. These clones are also made him nanites, so there human DNA won't limit their, but instead maximize the League's DNA, make their powers stronger than ours. They been living in their own headquarters, but Superboy gave them access to the cave and Watch Tower, under the destinations code TJL."

"Your right, father, it's true." Raven said.

Darknight, Red Wind, and Raven came from the shadows.

"So he made a league of clones, and he never told anyone?" Bumblebee said.

"I knew, I'm a member." Nightwing said.

"Me too." Zatanna said.

The Team was shocked.

"He's not the only one, Superboy created a Junior Justice League." Robin said.

"With Robin, Beast Boy, Terra, Blue Beetle, Impulse, Wonder Girl and me." Arsenal said.

"Beast Boy, how could you?" Miss Martian said.

"He thought I had potential, if I was trained right." Gar replied.

"So he's been training you?" Miss Martian said.

"No, that not what I meant." Gar said.

"I'm your adoptive-sister." she said." I'm supposed to train you."

"Rose, her name is Rose, Rose Wilson, Whiteknight, she's been training us." Robin said. "She was from Superboy and Supergirl's past, their mother to exact, she was there when they were clone, and vowed to teach them all she knows."

"Oh please Marvel, is this you were thinking Superman had thought Superboy to use this katana sword he drop." Black Canary said.

"Katanas sword, Why did you think it was me?" Supeman shocking asked.

"That was done, by his mother, Whiteknight." Darknight said. "Were needed back at the Tower, Red Wind watch over the elders."

"What could the problem this time." Wonder Woman said.

Red Wind powered down.

"Red, her body been powered down." Canary said.

"What happened?" Superman asked.

"She's been turned off." Batman said.

"All system offline." Flash said.

"So then he left us, was all my fault, I didn't recognize Supergirl, so I fried her brain, then our stuff went missing, all my fault. I was lucky, my cousin healed her."Miss Martian said.

"But why, she was my best friend." Wonder Girl said.

"So where are they now?" Miss Martian asked.

"Their headquarters." The Juniors said.

"How are they getting information?"Bumblebee asked.

Nightwing, Zatanna and the Juniors held up their communicators.

"Nightwing" Batgirl said.

"All their lives, they been told they're weapons, they couldn't face from..."Nightwing said.

"From us?" Kid Flash asked. "You, Aquland, and I save Superboy, so he won't."

"Think we all learned a lesson, Miss Martian needs to control her telepathy, Arsenal needs to be more cooperative with the mission, and most of all Nightwing, to never fake anyone's death ever again." Miss Martian said.

"Never again."he replied.

Snake-eyes was waiting outside, then went into the water, and thorough the vents.

He out in the Superboy's old room.

He grab the mirror box piece he left.

He left the room, he saw Nightwing and the Juniors left.

He shoot at a camera with a blow-pipe, he had cameras in the mission room, medical bay, and workout room, he even put one on the computer.

He left the cave.

He came on the ship with an video footage.

He handed it Tigress.

"Perfect" she said.

They went the Luthor Mansion.

"Good."A young girl appeared from the shadows, She was medium-dark skin tone, strong, rugged features, lean shoulders and slim chin. She has brown eyes and black long hair pulled back and wears a long lapelless dark-blue coat with a red stripe on the edges, and dark-red sweater, and a pink scarf. She also dons black gloves and boots.

"Was the plan successful?" She said.

"Oh my, I guess you haven't met, this is Vandela Salvage, Vandal's daughter."

"My pleasure." Vandela said.


	13. Book 12 The Reach's View

The Reach Scientist was fascinated by the Teen Justice League members with any kind telekinesis or special abilities.

"Sir, I believe I found the perfect test subject." she said to her leader.

Deathstroke and his protege Snake-eyes planted the Reach'se additive in the League's lemonade from the pizza delivery right after the the pizza-man left it right-side the doors of the Tower.

Sonic zoomed and pick it up.

"Hey guys, pizza's here." Sonic said.

"It's about time." Superboy said.

"I'm starving." Impulse said.

The Teens and Juniors had pizza and lemonade.

"So who do we get?" Tigress asked.

Snake-eyes handed her binoculars and a folder.

"So, we capture these? Teen Justice League?"

"Pretty easy." Black Beetle said.

Snake-eyes did something with his fingers. "Snake-eyes is right, if Nightwing, who is not a clone and is a member, who now if he and the Juniors aren't the only ones with the League right now." Tigress said.

"Like he's has a better plan." Black Beetle said.

He snapped hie fingers, and he wave.

"He's does with an army."Tigress translated.

"What army?" he asked.

Then ninjas came around and kneel at Snake-eyes command.

"This army." Tigress said."I like him."

The Teens and Juniors were going to bed.

Then Snake-eyes cut the security wires.

The ninjas use sleeping gas, grab Superboy, Supergirl, Miss Manhunter, Katara, Darknight, Hawkgirl and Raven.

"What happened." Sonic asked.

"Hey Uncle, we have a big problem, Superboy, Supergirl, Girl Wonder, Miss Martian, Katara, and Raven are missing.

"What?!" he replied.

Darknight, Nightwing, and Robin checked security cameras.

"Deathstroke, Tigress, and someone else, but now we know the Light and the Reach are behind this, and I don't have think to where they are if Black Beetle shouts out there were taken the research lab 100%." Nightwing said.

"So kidnapping super-powered heroes?" Impulse said.

Sonic smacked him in the back of his head.

"More like people that posses any psychic powers, you know tactile telekinesis and other types of telekinesis or special abilities?" Sonic said.

"Ohhh" he replied.

On the Reach ship in the Atlantic Ocean, Kaldur came to the captives.

"The meat Superboy and Supergirl are my most favorites." the scientist said.

"We'll see."

They activated the inhibitor collars.

"Those collars won't work." she warned him.

"Maybe, they can they're just kryptonian-human hybrids.

"Well hello, you guys look hot. Want to drink."

Superboy use his Pyrokinesis on the bars.

Supergirl use Hydrokinesis and Cyrokinesis to strap Aqualand with ice.

He use it again to block Tigress' arrows.

Superboy uses his Magnokinesis to bend the door, so he won't get out.

Their collars electrocuted them.

"Now you see what, I'm talking about."she said

"Supergirl has Atlantean powers, but she's Kryptonian, plus Superman never had any of these powers." Kaldur said.

"This is why, i'm studying them, let's stat we these two and the others."Scientist said.

They took Superboy and Supergirl to the lab.

Scientist test in many ways.

Brain test, blood test, vitals test and much more.

She looked closely at the blood.

"Nanites, but not of this world."she said.

She experimented on some robots.

"Ah, just as I suspected, the meat twins are meat of nanites."

"But how."Kaldur asked.

A gas-bomb went off and the twins were gone, in fact all the Teens escaped.

"Thanks Rose."Nightwing said.

"My pleasure."she replied."Now training starts now."

"So, what is your first target?" Kaldur asked.

"So many to chose from." Scientist said."these robots I made from Superboy and Supergirl's blood are most effective."

Tigress and Snake-eyes were in the work-out room.

"That boy, there something about him that seem similar the first time I met Superboy."she said to herself.

They left to go to their rooms.

The mirrors in their room remind who they will are, double-agents Tigress and Snake-eyes a.k.a Artemis and Match.

The Watch Tower was quiet, the Justice League were having a meeting.

Then the robots attacked them.

They use all of Superboy and Supergirl's powers, lucky Batman had a kryptonite gun in case of an emergency.

"What happened?" Wonder Woman said.

"Dude, what wrong with your children, they have more powers than you. Control of water, fire, lightning, metal like how I'm tied up in a metal-beam?" Captain Marvel said

"I still I little unsure of that" Superman replied as he released Captain Marvel."Or the sword skills."

Superman went to their base, and found them training with Rose.

"Superman?" Superboy asked.

"I was guess checking on you, and who is this?" he asked.

"Their trainer, and Superboy and Supergirl's mother." Rose said.

"Okay, who is she?"

"Superman, this was our mother figure sort of and supervisor, Rose Wilson, don't let the name fool you, she is more deadlier than she looks.' Superboy said.

"The Justice meat was fooled by our distraction, gratitude. Now with the meat twins blood and our additive, plus the duplicate powers of Hawkgirl and Darknight we can experiment on these ten new subjects." Scientist said.


	14. Book 13 The Superkids

**If you read Sick Clone I know what you're. Who is Crystal? How does she now Superboy? Why did she called him "Daddy"? Well here is the answer.**

The Team was on they way to Bialya to investigate, but their way the were attack by the Bialyan soldiers.

Superboby spotted an abandon orphanage.

Miss Martian use her telepathy to change a missile's coast, but now it was heading for the orphanage.

It immediately went on fire.

Superboy heard scream, he went in and came out.

Nightwing told them it's going to rain soon.

Little did anyone knew, Superboy saved ten kids. '

"Who are you are guys."

"We're orphans, we don't have any names." one said.

"No one wants to adopt us." another said.

"Like they don't even know where there."

"Excepted the Reach they took us experiment on us."

"You can come with me." Superboy said.

He took them on the bio-ship.

"So Angelfish, movie night at the cave.

After the mission was over Superboy brought them to Happy Harbor Health Center.

"They be fine but they all need a blood fusion."

Superboy gave them a pint of his blood.

He took them to the Cave.

"So, this is where we going to live, Dad?" one of them said.

"Yes Crystal, this is your new home." Superboy said.

"Okay kids time for bed." he said.

He brought them pillows and sheets, he lay them on the couch in the living room.

He woke up early, to check on the kids.

"Dad, look at this."

"Duncan, what it is?" Superboy asked.

His hand was on fire, then he put it out.

"Oh yeah, my fire power."

"Crystal have ice powers, Lin has earth powers, Korra has water powers, Virginia has lightning powers, Teri has wings, Ray has shrinking powers, Irish has super speed, Marie has super-strength, and CJ has heat vision."

"Okay kids, since you have powers now, you need to train with, this is my twin Supergirl, your Aunt Chrissie. She'll be teaching you, too."

"Hey Aunt." they all said.

Been teaching them was hard work, but it was the right thing to do.

"That was tasty Angelfish." La'gaan said.

"Do you hear that." Kid Flash.

"I hear nothing." Superboy said.

Superboy did heard something.

"I heard something, too" La'gaan said.

"It's probably from outside.' Superboy suggested.

"La'gaan, where your going?" Me'gann asked.

He went in the living room.

He was thrown by a piece of metal.

Me'gann and Zatanna came to his aid.

"I'm okay, what was that?" he asked.

Conner lead his kids away.

"We have a surprise for you."

"Really?"

He led them in a room, with six beds, each one has design based on their pacific Superman's "S" marks.

"Cool." Duncan said.

"Thanks dad."

"Your Welcome, Crystal."

The next day after training, Superboy took his kids to the Forever Sixteen, they been wearing the same clothes since the fire for two weeks.

He bought them clothes similar to his, each has their own superman marks.

After lunch at the Bibbo's Diner, they went to Happy Harbor Playground.

Conner was laying on the couch, he still alittle dizzy from the blood donation.

Teri want to play with two girls.

"Hi, I'm Teri, Teri Kent, want to play?"

"I'm Wendy White, and this Claire Harris."

Duncan and CJ meet up with boys.

Crystal and Virginia were meeting some girls playing hop-scotch.

Korra meets a girl who was blowing bubbles.

Irish was playing tag with some kids.

Ray was looking at bugs in the garden.

Marie and Lin went to play football.

Superboy was going sleep, after-all he had giving six pints of blood, plus the amount the Reach had stole.

Then he heard someone screaming it was one of the boys his son were playing with.

"There, that warm up the swing, alittle." he said.

Crystal accidentally froze a girl.

"It was an accident." she told the girl's mother.

She slip and froze the path where Duncan was he slip and burn Teri's jacket.

Irish dodge the rest of his fireball, but reveal her super-speed.

She took it off, but it revealed her wings.

"Uh oh." she show the scared face on Wendy and Claire.

Marie throw a teenage boy for grabbing her ball.

Toph use her earth powers on another, both boys fell straight at him.

"Marvin, Mal?!" he said.

The swing were heated up so much, it turn all the grass surrounding it on fire.

Then the tress, bushes, and flowers.

Korra and Crystal put it out.

"Hey." Ray said turning back into his original size.

"Sorry, daddy." they all said.

"We'll talk about this, this I is all my fault, but now we need to get out of here before..."

Captain Marvel, Green Arrow and Flash appeared.

"Captain Marvel, I can explain..Marie, drop Mal,and maybe try to ask him for the ball."

She did. "Can, I have my ball back, please."

He gave her ball back and they all walk to the four heroes.

"Sorry daddy." she said.

"DADDY?!" the three leagurers said.

"Maybe you should tell that to the man, don't you think?" he said.

"Conner, what going?!" Marvel asked.

"Flash, Green Arrow, Captain Marvel, these are my kids: Crystal, Duncan, Irish, Marie, Virginia, Lin, Ray, Korra, Teri, and Clark Junior."

"Call me CJ." Clark Jr. said.

"Um, Conner aren't you responsible for parent-hood?" Flash asked.

"I can be a good parent!" he shouted in anger.

"Oh, really." Green Arrow said as he point to the destroyed park.

"I'll try to teach to control their powers, I just need time." he said. "for I'll need to talk to them, I need to take them to the Warehouse."

"Superboy, taking care of kids, is alot responsibility, you don't understand it's takes more than training, food, and clothes, it's takes love and care. If Irish needs an mentor, permanent mentor, call me." Flash said."

"I know, I can be the baby-sitter." Captain Marvel said happily.

"Oh please." Green Arrow said.

"You realize, all of them are 8-8 ½ years old, plus there ten of them." Superboy said, alittle nervous.

"Well, I don't have powers, but I don't need telepathy to now Hawkwoman is the logical option for mentoring Teri, same thing with Flash to Irish, Atom to Ray, Aquaman to Korra, Martian Manhunter to Lin, Black Lightning to Virginia, Superman to CJ, you to Maire, Duncan and Crystal...well I don't know any fire-powered humans or alien, less a ice-powered, well ice-powered heroes to be exact." Green Arrow said.

"So what supposed to do?" he asked.

He talk to Red Canary.

"Conner, I think my father is right, Hawk-eye and Archer Scream can be a handful for me. Most because Archer bring back a giant spider home from that mission in the Amazon Jungle, the one she bonded with. Well, it's been getting out of its cage and Hawk-eye is sometimes, how should I say this, freaked out, by its size."

"Tranna, he isn't the first." he said. "Well, I better start making dinner for my kids, it won't be long before I make them a bath for them, and put them in bed."

"I'll help." she said.

They made tasty fish-sticks, peas, and macaroni and cheese.

Wendy check their homework.

So, Superboy decide to for Hawkgirl to train Falcon, Molecule would train Micron, Sonic would train Little Lightning, Katara would train Korra, Miss Manhunter would train Toph, Bolt would train Stormer, Supergirl would trained X-ray and Icy, and he would train Marie and Duncan.

He'e glad he accepted help, it was best, for his children that he now has and loves.


End file.
